


Wholesome

by JustJym



Series: Detorit Drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Trans!Connor, connors a virgin, female terms for genitals, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Connor and Hank chill on the couch.





	Wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, quick little drabble. All errors and inconstancies are my own fault and I don't plan on editing them. I know what's going on in the scenes, but was too lazy to detail them, so you're free to assume any extra details as you like.

Hank and Connor lounged on the couch, both on their sides, watching the game, Hank's arm wrapped loosely around Connor's waist. Connor was more focused on the contact of the older man's hand, the closeness of their bodies, and feeling him breathe onto his neck. It all started as a relaxing nap that turned into cuddling, but Connor didn't mind, Hank seemed content.

Hank groaned behind him, hand moving to the younger man's hip, Connor raising his brows in confusion. "Are you alright?" He asked, trying to turn his head and look behind him.

Hank pressed his nose to Connor's hair, inhaling deeply, his hips grinding into the brunettes ass. Connor gasped, feeling the swelling cock pressing against him, instinctively grinding back into him.

It wasn't uncommon for Hank to pursue some physically intimacy like this, but it only went so far as grinding and touching, Connor not comfortable with taking the next step. Hank was fine with that, but Connor always felt terrible for not letting him consummate their relationship.

Hank kissed at his neck, hand groping his hip and ass, the man growling in his ear. Connor reached back, grabbing a fistful of hair and whimpering into the gnawing of his neck. He whimpering Hanks name, their hips now gyrating together, Hank's cock now at full mast.

Hank's groping hand slipped to Connor's jeans, popping the button open and pushed inside, zipper tearing open. Thick fingers brushed across his soaked underwear, rubbing on the swelling clit hiding inside. Connor moaned, grinding against Hank's hand, wanting to feel more pressure, his bare skin against his folds.

Hank slipped under the fabric, giving Connor what he wanted, teeth chewing at his neck, gnawing it raw. They ground together, Connor desperate to feel more, and begging Hank for it. They both pushed Connor's jeans and briefs down, exposing his secrets to the world, Hank's hand spreading and rubbing the engorged clit and smearing his slick across every inch of smooth skin.

He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and spread his legs wide enough for Hank to feel everything, the older man now tonguing his ear. Connor felt so dirty, so exposed, but only for Hank. Always for Hank. His breathing shuttered as his lover ran his fingers up and down his folds, gently massaging them before pushing a finger into the hood of his clit and grinding firmly.

Connors legs spasmed at the over sensitive bundle of nerves being tormented, his thighs clamping shut on the large hand. Hank chuckled gruffly in his ear and let off on his clit. Those wandering fingers slipped to the opening of his front, gently applying pressure to his tightly sealed hymen. Connor gave a startled, frightened whimper, Hank aware of how fragile the smaller man can get when it concerned his virginity.

Connor wasn't ready for that step, and he wasn't sure he ever would be. But Hank was patient with him, always happy to pleasure him in other ways. He never tried to push him, and even fingering was off the list. A rare, completely sealed hymen, something that would be very painful to break, wasn't something either of them were really ready to deal with.

"You're so wet, Connor," Hank purred, coming back up to stroke his clit, taking it between his thumb and forefinger, jerking it in small motions.

Hearing Connor gasp and cry nearly made him cum his pants. As if Connor was reading his mind, a small hand gripped Hank's lounge pants, shoving it down enough to let his fat cock bounce against the tight skin of Connor's ass. Connor raised his leg, taking Hank's member in hand and pushing it against his soaking, puffy folds. He grinded the cock against his clit, whimpering at the heat Hank was sharing with him.

"Connor," Hank asked slightly worried, "Are you wanting me to--"

"Just rub me," Connor moaned, closing his legs to lock them together. "My thighs..." was all he could manage before embarrassment washed over him.

Slowly Hank thrust his hips, cock gripped by plush thighs and dripping folds, fingers still jerking Connor's fattened clit along with his movements. Connor whimpered and moaned as Hank fucked his legs, cock sliding back and forth, over his front, his taint and thighs, and his ass, everything stimulated at once. He could feel Hank's cock head catching at the entrance of his front, but not breaching or violating. Hank was just too good for him, too patient.

Connor felt his body tightening, his legs stiffening and gripping Hank's pulsing cock, so close to his climax. Hank didn't let up on his thrusting or jerking, not until Connor unraveled before him. Connor was shaking and bearing his teeth as his orgasm took over, slick gushing all over Hank's continually thrusting cock.

Hank let off his clit, pressing his hand to Connor's hip so he can thrust harder, listening to his young lover scream his ecstacy. A hand came down to where they met, Connor's fingers wrapping around the swollen head of Hank's cock, getting soaked on precum. "Fuck, Connor!" Hank spouted as he shot his load into Connors hand and thighs and folds.

They gasped and fell into each other, panting for breath. Hank kissed Connor as firmly as he could from their awkward angle, only to fall limp as both of them slipped back into a blissful nap.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just ideas I have that I'm not sure I want to do anything with, but if anyone would like to give a suggestion or use the idea for themselves, go ahead. Just make sure to let me know if you do, that way I can check out your work!  
> \--  
> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
